


Frank wears a Thong

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crop Top, F/M, Frank would look great in them, M/M, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Look at the title what do you think?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/gifts), [jonogender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/gifts), [The_Firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/gifts).



How Frank got himself into this position he did not know. But what he was going to do was a lot more on his mind then anything.

As he looked at the two pieces of clothing he could help but blush at the sight of them. 

The two pieces he was talking about were a red thing and crop top. 

Now Frank wasnt a guy who always had to prove his musicality to anyone, he just wanted to prove himself to people.

But he made a bet with Leo and he didnt want to back down. 

Who ever lose would have to pay for an all expense paid trip for the seven, Reyna and Nico to Paris. So yeah he didnt have the bank to do that. 

"Ok fuck it lets go" he huffed to noone as he looked at the bed.

 

One thing Frank could say about the thong was that it was really was riding up in his ass. Like a lot.

"Gods I hope Leo couldnt do it l" was walking to the center of camp.

As he walked people stared at him. He had on a pair of sunglasses so they couldn't see his eyes.

He was blushing hella hard.

"Damn boy nice fattyyou got there" said Dakota as he and Gwen laughed.

"Haha t-thanks" he felt the string of the thong on his hips as he walked.   
If he wasnt so embarrassed he would have laughed at his friends and girlfriend faces.

Piper and Annabeth were laughing while Percy checked him out and and whistled Jason looked shocked. 

Leo groaned and flopped back in his seat and looked over at his boyfriend with puppy eyes. Nico rolled his eyes.

Hazel was fanning her face. 

"Wow Frank I I like your crop top" she said as she giggled. He looked down to the red piece of fabric stretched over his chest.

"Nice man boobs" Percy said.

Frank stared and titled his glasses and looked at the son of Neptune. He looked and saw that he was right. His pecs were squeezed together giving the impression of cleavage. Well shit.

"Thanks boo" he strikes a pose to them


End file.
